Divergent
by Tobiasandtriseaton
Summary: The life of Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior with out the war bur with a little twist. They will both go through ups and downs while they live their livies in Dauntless while beinning divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey this is my first story please don't kill me this might not be good but please tell me what you think. Give me ideas and don't be afraid to tell me something bad maybe I can fix it! Any way please enjoy my story and please tell me if you think something should happen. Follow and PM me or leave a review. Please?!**

Tris POV

I wake up from a deep sleep. I don't feel tobias next to me and a look sleepily around to find him. I get out of bed and check the kitchen. To my surprise I find him cooking me a lovely breakfast. " good morning beautiful" he says " good morning, ready for the the begging of the day." "So ready for all the transfers today, who will be your friend this time?"tobias asks.

" I don't know honestly, but I have a feeling their from candor." I reply "oh, like Christina? We should probably get ready don't want to be late on Eric's watch." He says mockingly.

"Ok" I start to say but he stops me with kiss. When we break I grab clothes in my dresser and head to the shower. I wash my hair and get out and get dressed. When I come out dressed and makeup on I go to the door and get my combat boots. After I slip them on I look around the room for tobias.

I return to the bedroom and find a note on the bed " Tris, went to get muffins and coffee meet me in the control room and we can watch the ceremony together -tobias

"I pull the note into my pocket and grab my leather jacket. I lock the door to the apartment and start walking to the control room. On my way I see Christina walking with her daughter Jade. She just turned two yesterday. I wave Christina and jade over. "Hey Christina, hey jade." I say "where are you headed?" "I'm taking jade to day care and then I'm meeting Will in the control room to watch."

"So am I do you mind if I come with?" I say. She nods and we drop off jade at daycare and make our way to the control room. When we enter everyone in the room is in ah.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I walk over to tobias and Christina walks over to Will. "Four what happened." I say he turns to me and says "One of the transfers chose dauntless." "What's so bad about that?" I ask. "After they sat down they pulled out a gun a tried to shoot someone in the crowd but missed." He replies.

"Oh, so what did they do to him?" I ask hopping for an answer. "They pulled him off the stage and killed him in front of everyone." He said. He looks pale now then he did when I walked in. "It is going to be fine" I say. "I know it's going to be ok just a little stunned that's all." He says every strongly and I drop the subject. "So how many are there" I ask changing thine subject. "There are 7 born and 9 transfers so far." He replies with a half smile.

We finish watching the ceremony and then walk over to the net where they will meet me (Six), Tobias (Four), Uriah, Zeke and Eric.

It's been almost 20 minuets since they left the ceremony. There turned to be 11 transfers and 8 born dauntless. Then we all hear the transfers when they are on top of the roof but before they come I pull tobias down for a long kiss. But broken when we hear the first of the cries come down from the roof.

The first jumper turn out to be a candor like Christina. I have a strong feeling that we will become good friends. When she comes off the net, with help from four, "Welcome to Dauntless I'm Six." I say with a very sternly. After all the initiates fall from the roof we introduce our selves "I'm Six and this is Four we will be the trainers for all the transfers. And all the born you will follow Uriah and Zeke. Any questions?" I say trying to make them scared. "Dauntless born I think you know the way around. Go back to the dormitories and get settled in." Says Uriah. "Transfers follow me and Six." Says tobias in his instructor voice. We start to walk to the chasm and we hear a scream from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

Four and I ran up to the door and smash it open only to find it a recording. I go over pick up the tape and through it in the chasm. "Who the hell would do that?" I ask but once the words escape my mouth I know exactly who did it. Eric. Before Four can answer Eric appears out of the shadows.

"Why that person would be me." Eric says slowly and quietly enough to send chills down my back. Tobias sees me shiver and grabs my hand.

Eric continues "Welcome to dauntless everyone I'm Eric one of the three leaders of this faction. If you would like to stay in dauntless then I suggest you don't show any sign do cowardice or not be brave enough to stand training. Welcome and please don't get to comfortable for YOU might not be staying long." When he's done he slowly turns and walks back the way he came.

After he's long gone Tobias and I stand at the front of the group. Four starts to speak before I can "This a is the chasm, someone here every year will take their life or theirs be threatened. Watch your back."


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias POV

After that encouraging speech I just had. We walk the transfers to their dormitories and let them settle. In we tell them to be on time or Eric will find out. And we all know what that can lead to. When we get back our apartment I take off my shoes and hang up my coat and grab Tris. I pull her down to the bed and start to tickle her.

She wiggles around and tries to kick me but I grab her leg before she can even touch me. She hits me in the gut and starts to tickle me. After we finish our little tickle fight I press my lips to hers. She sighs when we break. I smile at her. She kisses me again this time more forcely and I know where she wants to go with this. I sit up and start to pull out her hair and take off her shirt. She takes of my shirt and the rest is just a blur of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Today is the first day of training. I wake at 5:30 we don't have to be there till 8 so I get up and then realize I don't have my shirt or pants from what I can remember for last night. I jump in the shower. When I'm done I get my makeup on and pick the best outfit I have. The shirt shows off all my tattoos especially the 3 birds on my chest. When I come out of the bathroom,tobias is still sleeping.

I decide to go and get muffins and coffee I leave him a note to tell him where I am

. I'm waiting in line in the cafeteria and a small person wraps her arms around my legs. It's jade. "Jade where's your mom?" I ask "mommy and daddy were yelling at each other and I got scared so I ran away." She says and tear rolls down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

TrisPOV

I grab my muffins and coffee I ordered and pick up jade. I start to walk back to my apartment to drop off the coffee and muffins for tobias when I see Christina. Her eyes are all puffy and red and filled with tears. When she sees me walk through the door she bawls even more and I start to cry to. "Jade don't ever ever run away from mommy again." Christina says still crying. "Mommy the only reason I left was because I thought you and daddy didn't love me any more." Says jade still sobbing too.

"Jade mommy and daddy will always love you no matter what!" Christina stands up and implants a big hug on me and whispers something in my ear "Tris how can I ever repay you." I whisper back "No need to. Only doing my job as the godmother." She smiles and picks up jade and gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

I look at the clock when the door clicks behind me and see that it is now already 7 o'clock and tobias is already is out of the shower and is standing in the door way with his pants on and his hair is all wet. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss and says "You did the right thing Tris." Then he goes and finishes getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Christina POV

I walk in the apartment with jade asleep in my arms. As I turn the knob to the house I see Will on the couch. His head in his hand. He's shaking his head like something's wrong. "Will, Will honey everything's ok I found jade. Well Tris did but I have her now." He turns and runs toward me and hugs me and jade. He also gives me a kiss. I put jade in her bed and go to the bathroom. I have been having some bad cramps lately. I I come running out of the bathroom screaming "Will, Will, Will where are you!" He comes running out of jades room.

"Is everything ok?" He asks "I don't know how to say this but..." I start "Christina just say it your worrying me!" He's starting to scream. "Im pregnant" I say. After I'm done he just looks at me. Emotionless. Oh no this is bad I think.

"Will please tell me what you think." I plead "Christina this this... This is AMAZING I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again." Then he picks me up and twirls me around and gives me a big passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV

After I'm finished getting ready Tris and I walk down the hallway hand in hand to go and meet the initiates. And start training. We walk in the pit almost 40 minutes early. I turn to tris and ask "Who do you think will show up late?" She shrugs and we continue to place out the guns for today's training. Today the initiates will learn to shoot the center of the target.

Tris and I finish early and she sits on the top of the table while I stand. I think things over in my head making a check list. One I got the ring. Two I love Tris . And Three she loves me.

"Tris I have to tell you something." I start she nods her head to continue. "Tris I've known you for over three years and..." I get down on one knee and pull out the black and green ring I got her. "Beatrice Prior will you marry me?" "Oh Tobias yes yes I will marry you." She replies trying not to cry. I slip the ring on her finger and stand up and give my fiancé a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I'm so happy with excitement I could burst. But now I have to hold in that happiness for later tonight I have a surprise for him. The initiates walk through the door I can name almost all of them.

Madison, Sarah, James, Connor, Lily, Jasmine, Chris, Alex, Garret, Emily, and Tiffany

"Today we are going to show you how to shoot. Grab a gun and get in front of a target. NOW!" Four yells. They all scramble to the table and pick a gun and get in front of a target. I grab my own gun and get in the right position my feet under my shoulders, and the gun straight out in front of me. Four does the same.

We both aim, inhale, exhale and fire. Both of us hit the target on the bulls eye. All the initiates have there mouths open like we did a magic trick. "Now get to work!" I say so loud I don't think it's me.

After a few tries Madison and Sarah both hit the target. Closer to the center than any another initiate here. "Nice shot Madison. Next time spread your feet apart more." I say sternly. "You to Sarah."

After a while Connor and Chris get in a fight. Only God knows about what, but four goes over to break them up. Four almost has them apart when Connor socks him in the face. I automatically get up and help Four.

I walk over to Connor and knee him in the groin. He falls to the floor, then I run to four to see if Connor did any damage. I pull four off the ground and say "Four, Four can you hear me. I try to pick him up but I'm to weak. "Alex, James get over here now." I scream. "Take Four to the infirmary." They carry Four off into the shadows. And I walk over to Connor who is still on the ground like a baby. I pick him up and slam him in to the wall until his face is all bloody and I can see that his nose is broken. "If you ever lay a finger on Four again you can find your self dead or faction less."

I drop Connor and say "Time for lunch put your guns on the table and go and eat. There will be no food until tonight." After they leave I don't bother taking Connor to the infirmary. I take myself there to go check on Tobias.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

I've been sitting by Tobias's bed. He still hasn't showed any signs of movement but the doctor said that he would be fine. I give him a kiss on the cheek and start to leave when I see Madison and Sarah by the door. "Hello may I help you." I ask. "Well we just wanted to stop by to see how Four is. And to tell you sorry for not helping him." Says Sarah.

"That's ok there's nothing you guys could have done." I state. "I couldn't even do anything." "Well we wanted to come and say sorry for Four getting hurt Connors a real ass." They both say. "I figured." I say agreeing with them. "I like you two." I say and give Four another kiss on the cheek and walk out of the room.

Tris POV

I'm sitting in the pit waiting for the initiates to come from lunch when I here foot steps from behind me. I turn to see who it was. I find it out to be just another person I don't know walking to the cafeteria. I get up to go to the cafeteria myself. When I walk in I can see all the initiates having a good time and laughing. "Alright every one that's with me pick your selves up and get back in the pit. NOW!" I say yelling.

As they walk back to the pit I can see them giving me dirt looks. I just focus my eyes on one thing. After all my initiates are out I walk behind them keeping my footsteps standby and not like I'm going to fall over. As I'm walking I fee l firm hands fall on my waist. "Nice handle on things sweetie." Says Four. I turn to make sure no one is looking and plant a big kiss on him. "I missed to finish." I ask. "Missed you to. I guess I have to be ready." He states.

"You should have heard what I said to Connor." I say

"Why what did you say." He asks.

"I told him that if he laid another finger on you ever again that he could find him self faction less or dead."

"Oh that's my Tris." And we walk hand in hand back to the pit.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

Once Tris and I are in front of the initiates they go back and grab their guns and head back in front of the targets.

Today has been a long day and finally I'm back in the apartment and just getting ready to take off my shoes when tris walks through the door and says "Hey fiancé I've got a surprise for you." "Oh really what is it?" I ask

"I can't tell you unless you come with me." She says using her finger to draw me to her. She gives me a kiss and I ask her. "Was that my surprise?" "No silly you have to come with me to find out!"

When we reach the door I grab my jacket and we head out the door. We reach the train tracks and I'm pretty nervous when I see Zeke, Uriah, Will and some other people from my initiate class.

We get on the train when it arrives. Tris and I get in a car that only has us in it so we can be alone. I look at my watch and it's already 9:30 it's going to be a drag to get up tomorrow for training but who cares. It only takes a few minutes to get where we are going. Tris and I jump out and I realize where we were going.

I look up and see the 100 story Hancock building.

"Tris are we going zip lining?" I ask my words are shaky.

"Yes. I thought you would like to finally get over this fear." She says.

"Yes I would like to but I don't think I can now." I reply.

Instead of saying anything back she just pulls me closer. She steadies me when she does this. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"So how long have you been doing this?" I ask

"This will be my 4th year that's why I thought I would bring you this time." She says and a smile places across her face.

I nod as we enter the Hancock building. I think of the fear that awaits me at the top of this building. We all enter the elevator. Of course this elevator is made of glass. So I can see the city becoming smaller, the high we go. Tris can see me starting to shake. She squeezes me hand and pulls me closer even though I'm facing one of my fears now.

The elevator dings and we all file out. "Tris..um how do we get on the roof?" I ask my voice is really shaking now. She has a small smirk on her face and point to the ladder that's out the window. I can feel my heart drop and my face goes pale.


	12. Chapter 12

Tobias POV

Now it's my turn to climb out the window and onto the ladder to get to the top of the Hancock building. I wipe my sweaty palms off in my pants as I watch tris climb to the top of the ladder. I can hear a faint "go a head four." And now I know it's my turn.

I grasp the first ring of the ladder and look out in to the dark night. Trying not to look down so I don't shit myself.

I start to grab the next ring when I see tris's head pop out from off the roof. She has a big beautiful smile across her face and is almost laughing at me.

I grab the next ring trying to ignore the look on tris's face. I grab the next ring and try to get in a rhythm to climb the ladder.

Pretty soon I'm at the top go the roof. Tries is near the edge to help me on and is quietly clapping to herself.

"That was amazing, I thought you would have backed out." She says still smiling.

"Well when have you known four to back down?" I reply

"Never and I hope not now." She says pointing to the zip line. She can see that I'm more nervous now than I was climbing the ladder. So she grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss.

"Hey tris don't get to frisky over there!" Calls out Uriah. Without breaking the kiss, tris pulls her hand away from my neck and gives Uriah the middle finger and I can hear Uriah laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobias POV

"Alright four!" Yells Zeke giving me a pat on the back."Ready for the time of your life?" He asks

"I guess I have to be." I answer.

"So how are you going down?" He asks.

"We are going down head first." Replies tris before I can get a word out.

"Ok then four on this side and tris on the other." He tells us.

I do as I'm told and I'm on my stomach and strapped in tight. Tris is the same way. We wait for the "ok" from down below. I don't even here it when I feel the wind on my face. Tris grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze.

I try to keep my eyes open so I can see the big smile on tris's face. I can see my reflection in the Hancock building next to me and I look pale as can be. I try to smile and I let out a little "ahhhhhh" and tris does the same.

We come to a stop I we have to unbuckle our selves and we fall into a strong brace of arms. Once we are out of the big group I run to find tris. I can see her on the sidewalk over by the building. Her face is all red from tears.

"Tris, Tris!" I scream "what's wrong are you hurt?" She nods her head and sticks out her arm. "I, I broke my arm." She stampers through sobs.

"Everything is going to be fine." I say calmly and pick her up to head back to the train. I can hear a faint whistle in the back ground but it's to far away we can't wait that long. I start to jog back to the compound.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

I can feel Tobias's heart pounding as he runs me to the infirmary. "Tobias you can slow down now we are in the compound." I say breathless. "No, I cant i need to get you to the doctors they need to fix my Tris." he says with a beat of sweat rolling down him.

I reach up to give him a kiss and he starts to run faster. "Tobias slow down please" I plead.

"No I cant we are almost there i will get Christina to get you banged and cast you up." he says and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up later with a black cast on my arm and Christina in front of me. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Good. How long have I been asleep?" I ask trying to get up.

"Only a few hours. Four just left I told him to go get some sleep. He needed it." she says.

"Thanks for looking after him." I say.

"Hey I have some good news. Hopefully it will cheer you up." she says with a big smile on her face.

"Ok, will I have another scar in my head?" I ask hoping she says no.

"No you won't. Are you ready?" I shake my head to motion for her to continue.

"Ok I'm just going to say it. I'm having a baby!" She says with a even bigger smile on her face.

"OMG, Christina thats awesome. How long?" I reply

"1 month." I start to cry because I feel so happy for her. I motion for her to come over to my bed a pull her into a big hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

I'm checking out of the infirmary later that night with Christina by my side.

"So we will have to go shopping soon." I say

"Oh for what? Doesn't seem like you." Replies Christina

"Well I have to shop for a gown."

"A GOWN! For what?"

"Four and I are getting married."

"REALLY! OMG I'm going to be your planner. I will make sure you two have the best wedding ever!" She says with a little squeak.

It feels like the longest walk back to my apartment. When I finally reach the door I plead with Christina to go back to Will and Jade to share the good news about us. I shut the door and I find Tobias on the couch with his eyes all puffy and red.

"Tobias whats wrong?" I ask.


	16. Chapter 16

Tobias POV

"My father has been shot." I reply.

Tris's face goes pale and I can see her start to shake.

"Tris you don't have to worry about it." I plead.

"Yes I do he is my fiancés father I need to worry." She says in a shaky voice. But she tries to change the subject.

"So have you heard the good news?" she asks with a sad smile.

"No I haven't." "Christina and Will are having another baby!" She says more joyful now.

"Oh really I will have to congratulate them." I start to make my way to bed.

I've had along day and don't think I can take much more. Tris follows careful not to upset me more. Then I feel a tiny pair of hands around my waist and I can feel my shirt inching up my back.

I turn around and grab Tris and pull her shirt off to. Then I reach down toward her neck and kiss her. she sighs and I move up toward her lips. She runs her hand down my back tracing over my tattoos. I pull back and slump on the bed waiting for her next move, but all she does is curl up next to me and we drift off together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ. Hey sorry for not updating had a brain fart on whats to happen but I got it now. Ive had some questions on why Tobias is sad about his dads death but the reason is that in my story Tobias had more good time with his dad then bad times (i will explain better in the story) also of who shot him. please review or PM for ideas or comments thanks and enjoy reading :) **

Tris POV

Tobias and I both wake up early the next morning. We both hop in the shower together and got ready.

"So did you make any friends yet?" Asks Tobias

"Well I think I'm on a good path with Sarah and Madison. Madison's from candor and Sarah is from amity." I reply.

"Really amity to dauntless?"

"Yep I'm going head and get breakfast are you going comeor are you going to set up the knifes?" I ask.

"I'll go get started while you get breakfast. Love you." he says as I slip on my ring.  
"I love you to Mr. Eaton." I say.

"I love you more " He replies.

I give him another kiss and make my way to the door. I slip on my boots and grab my coat. I start walking in the hallway when I decide to go and tell the initiates they have 15 minutes to be at the pit.

"Everyone there's been a little change in plan. You will have to be at the pit in 15 minutes now. Don't be late!" I say and walk out the door before any questions.

I'm in line to get breakfast for me and Tobias. "Two muffins please." I tell the woman at the counter. I grab my bag and start to make my way to the pit. I walk past the cold rush go the chasm and enter the pit.

There I see tobias starting to set up the knives for today's practice.

"Hey nice job." I say

"Thanks, muffin please." he says. I hand him his muffin and I bit the top off of mine.

"You eat your muffin the weirdest way" He says with a smile.

"Oh well that how it eat my muffins." I state. He smiles and pulls me into a kiss.

"Now theres something you never did wrong." he says.

I smile and we continue to set up the knives and the targets.

"You should throw knives at me this year again and then pick one of the smart ass candor to throw at." I say

"Sure but this time I wont hit your ear." He says with a smile. After awhile longer the initiates walk through the door. Some still asleep.

"Time to wake up everyone no more nap time." says Tobias "today we will through knives and this afternoon we will teach you how to fight. The fights will being tomorrow we will explain how you will be scored."

"Grab three knives and get in front of a target." I say. After all of them have their knives, there is one open target left. I nod to Tobias and he picks up three knives as well.

"Alright everyone listen up. Im going to show you how to throw." Says Tobias.

I start to make my way to the center of the target when I hear Madison say "What the hell is she doing she going to get killed!"

"No Im not." I rely answering her question with out her asking.

"Yes you are why would you let him do that to you?"

"Because I can trust him and you should too."

"I should trust him why would I do that?"

"Because he is your instructor and you should have faith in him." I say in rely a little angry with her.

"Well I wouldn't did if I had to." she states. Oh you didn't just say that I think.

"Ok if you wouldn't do it than come here." I say slowly and quietly. She starts to make her way to the front of the group.

"You have two options 1. You can stand her and let Four throw knives at your or 2. You can hang over the chasm." I say sternly.

She takes a deep breath and stands in front of the target. I make my back next Tobias's side and say "Go easy on her do put a scratch on her please." He nods and takes a deep breath and throws the knife.


	18. IMPORTANT STUFF

**hey this is just a note **

**wanted to know your input on the story please review or PM it would mean the world to me :) let me know so I can make the story better or change some things. Please give me your input. **

**thanks means the world to me**

**-tobias and tris eaton ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: sorry for the wait had righters block. Well here's another chapter please review and PM me! **

Madison POV

I stare Four down as he's getting ready to let go of knife. Then it hits the board with a bang. My reflexes would have been to jump but knowing I'm in dauntless I shouldn't. I let out a shaky breath and await the next knife. That one hit just like the last one but a little closer to the top of my head. I can't even let out another breath before the next knife comes sailing at me and hits right next to my hip.

"Now you should learn to keep your mouth shut." Says Six. I just nod my head not wanting to get in more trouble.

"Now hopefully you picked up on what I was doing because now it's your turn get three knives and go to a target." Says Four. Everybody does as their told not want to do what I just did.

Once I get my three knives I'm at a target and practicing my footing and arm work.

"Very nice strategy Madison." Says Six and she gives me a "I'm sorry" smile. I nod back and she looks relieved. I practice my footing a little longer before I actually let go of the knife. When let I finally let go the knife went right in the center. All I hear is Four and Six clapping. When everybody else sees what just happen they all give me dirty looks. Some saying "Nice job" and some saying "Your going to pay."

"Alright everyone time for lunch you have a half hour we will get you but be hear on time." says Six and dismisses us. I put my knives on the table and head to the cafeteria. I walk in and in line. I'm waiting by myself in line when Six and Sarah ,I think her name is, walk in line behind me and congratulate me.

"Thanks but all I did was through a knife not like I won a marathon." I say joking.

"Well you were the only transfer to hit the target. especially in the center."points out Six.

"Well thats true but I still don't feel like I did anything." I say.

"Well you did so get over it." Says Sarah with a smile. Before I now it we are at the front of the line.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, Fries, cake and some soda please." I ask the lunch laddie. Once we all have our food I sit where I normally do and start to think things over. Like my family back home, and all my friends back there, but Im interrupted when Six comes over to my table with Sarah, Four and two other boys I don't know.

"Mind if we sat with you?" Asks Sarah. I shake my head and they all place their trays down and sat down. Sarah next to me, Six and Four on the other side and the two boys on the end.

"So who are your friends?" I ask.

"This is Zeke." she says pointing to the boy on the left "and this is Uriah." pointing to the boy on the right. "Nice to meet you." I say taking a bite of my burger.


	20. Chapter 20

Tobias POV

I'm eating my cheeseburger while we sit with Tris's friends.

"So Four are you and Six still dating?" Asks Zeke curiously.

"Yes why do you ask?" I ask.

"Just wanted to see if you were and you were treating my Tris right." He says with a nod to his head.

"So wait you two are dating?" asks Madison.

"Yes we have been dating for almost 2 years." I say

"Oh you don't seem like you would be with each other." she replies. Before I answer again I look at my watch to check the time.

"Alright everyone with me and Six lets go!" I yell over the crowed. I grab my tray and head to the trash can. I dump my tray and start toward the pit. Before I get to far I feel little hand on my arm to stop me. I turn to see who it is.

"Four look I'm sorry it got heated in there but I didn't mean to offend you or Six but I still have some parts of candor left in me and I'm trying to get ride of them." says Madison with an apologetic smile on her face and in her eyes.

"Its ok I just don't like to be told I'm wrong." I say and give her a smile.

"Thank you Four." she replies and makes her way to the pit.

"What was all that about?" asksTris.

"She just wanted to say she was sorry for offending us back there." I reply

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that it was fine but didn't want to be told I made a bad choice."

"I surely hope you didn't make a wrong choice." She says and pulls me down for a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the few reviews I have and please keep reading they are getting close to the wedding and the end of stage one of training. I need your input should I do two and three or just skip them to when they join dauntless? So stuck give me some input quick before I makeup my mind!**

Tris POV

We make our way back to the pit toward the pit to begin the afternoon training. Today Four will teach them how to fight and tomorrow will be the fights.

"Alright everyone hope your full because this afternoon we will begin to train for the fights. You better pick up on some good skills because Eric will be observing tomorrow during to fights." I say "so everyone turn our attention to Four and he will demonstrate a few easy moves. After I finish Four makes his way over to a punching bag thats hanging up and gets in his stance.

"Your feet shouldn't be to far apart and your arms should block your face. But hold them to high and you can get hit in the lower sections of your body." says Four.

I would help him but from the mishap last night I don't think I should help.

Four shows them four different moves and then sends them to practice. Then he comes back to my side and wraps his arm around my hip.

"Nice demonstration, you looked really sexy out there." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks wanted to know when we were going to start planning the wedding?" He asks.

"Well I'm supposed to go dress shopping with Christina later after training"

"Ok I can go and get fit for a tux then and bring my groomsmen with me. Who are your bridesmaids?"

"Well Christina's my maid of honor and I was going to ask Lynn, Marlene, and maybe Jade can be our flower girl."

"Ok th-" But before he can finish he is interrupted with piercing scream coming from the initiates. I look to see where it can from and I see it came from Tiffany. I run over to where she lays on the floor clutching her leg.

"Tiffany what the hell happened?" I ask.

"I was doing the moves that Four showed us and when I went to kick the bag my leg was ripped up by something." She relies in pain. I look at Four and he goes over to the bag and starts to rip off the leather only to find a huge collection of steak knives jammed in there.

"Tiffany was there anyone who would want to get pay back of any kind on you?" I asks and she just shakes her head to dismay the thought.

"Ok Four can you take to the infirmary and fast shes losing a lot of blood." I say and her hurries off with her.

"Alight everyone back to work." I yell and they all scramble back to their bags. As I wait for Four to come back I start to think of who should fight who. I look at our group and see that here is really not any strong or big like there was with my group. Well then I think to myself that the strongest people in the group are probably Connor, Madison, Sarah and Chris. The next strongest would probably be Tiffany, Jasmine, James, Emily and Alex. And the weakest are Garret and Lily.

These are going to be interesting fights tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while but heres a new chapter and in this one we find out what happens to tiffany and Tobias's dad. please read and review. hope you enjoy. (::) :)**

Tris POV

Its a little after 3 when we finally finish training for the day and I decide to go check on Tiffany quick.

"Are you going to come to or just go back to the apartment?" I ask Tobias.

"I think I might just go back to the apartment." he says I nod and make my way to the infirmary. As I enter I ask the nurse at the desk where she is and if I can see her.

"Room 214 down the hall and the room will be on your right." She replies to cheerful for Dauntless. I follow her directions and find Tiffany sobbing in the bed.

"Hello Tiffany whats wrong?" I ask still staying strong.

"Eric came in just a few minutes ago and said that I couldn't continue in Dauntless because my foot has to be amputated. So now I'm faction-less."She says sobbing at the end.

"Oh well I'm very sad to hear that." I say and give her a small hug and walk out of the room and back to Tobias.

I knock on the door because I know he will answer. He opens the door and I walk in and slip off my boots.

"So how is she doing?" Asks Tobias.

"Not good. She has to get her leg amputated and Eric told her that she is Faction-less now." I reply.

"Oh thats some bad news but no need I need to talk to you." And he pulls me down on the couch by the hips and kisses my neck.

"Ok two things." He says "one my father and two the wedding."

"Ok your father first." I say.

"Alright this is harder then I thought." he takes a deep breath and continues. "so you know how I told you that my father abused me?" I nod. "Well when my mother was still around and even after like 5 years after we had some pretty good time together like fishing, basketball games and catching a ball. I guess I never remember those thing for the true fact that he abused me those last 4 years that they left my mind." he tries to continue but I stop him.

"Shh I get it even though its hard to let go of those bad times he was still your father and its hard to lose a parent." I say in reassurance.

He starts to let one little tear roll down his face for his father and then says "Now 2 aren't you supposed to be dress shopping with Christina?"

"Oh shit I totally forgot. I will be back around 6 we can have the rest of the evening to our selves and then capture the flag." I say and give him a kiss and run over to the door to slip on my shoes.

"I love you" he says

"I love you to" I reply and give a big kiss. When we break he replies

"No I love you three."

"Never and I love you four."

"I know you do" and I walk out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: This is the dress chapter next will be tobias's fitting then Jades but please read and review (::) :)**

Christina's POV

Its a little after 3:30 and I have been waiting for almost 15 minutes before Tris comes barging through the door of the parlor.

"Where the hell has you been?" I ask kind of relived that shes here.

"Sorry Four needed to talk but Im here now. Got dresses for me so I can get this over with." She replies

"Yep they are the dressing room over there. And go in order and no choosing till the end." I say sternly.

"Ok." She says with a little pouty lip on the end and walks over to the dressing room I pointed to. Its been awhile till I hear a little "help" from her room.

"Alright Christina to the rescue." I say like superman. "Oh and hope you dont mind but Will is going to drop off Jade in a hour or two when he goes with Four for their fitting."

"Thats fine Jade will thinks its going to be fun to play dress up." she replies. "Now for a little help here please?"

"Oh yeah forgot." And I make my way over to her and zip up the first dress. The first one I picked was a short black dress that had small flowers running down the side and a sweetheart neck line.

"Nice." I say but she doesn't look convinced. We spent another hour without moving a step forward. But all hope wasn't lost yet we still had one more dress. I pulled it out of the bag and off the hanger and laid it out for her to step in. I fastened the zipper and smoothed the back while Tris's face lit up with joy.

"OMG Christina I don't know how you do it but this is perfect. I mean look at the detail in it." She cried with joy.

I nod and go to my purse and pulled out a tissue and dabbed my eyes. Looking at her in this beautiful Black and Gray gown looked like I wasn't even sure it was Tris. The back of this dress was open all the way from the top of the dress to right above her butt. Also this dress was long with long sleeves and a low cut top. It hugged her body in all the right spots and flowed at the end. (nice and simple not a puffy princess dress.)It had a gray flowers down the back by the hole in her back.

"Tris its beautiful. Fours going to die when he sees you." I say and before she can reply my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey where are you don't see you in the shop?" Asks Will.

"Oh Im in the dressing room with Tris be right out."

"k" He says before the line went dead.

Before I leave to go get Jade, I help Tris our of her dress and put it back in the bag. We both walk out of the room and I go over to find Will and Jade and Tris goes to pay. I find Jade and Will looking at dresses in the window.

When Jade spots me she runs over yelling "Mommy, Mommy Im ready to try drefes on!"

"Okay sweetie we just have to take Aunt Tris's dress back to our house so Uncle Four doesn't see it." I say and stand up to give Will a kiss on the cheek and he asks

"So any message on the dress I could give Four?"

"Well you could just tell that he is going to die when he sees her." I say with a smile. He gives me a kiss and walks out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Heres the chapter when Jade gets her dress and Four go tux shopping! Hope you like. (::) (::) :)**

Tris POV

I'm sitting in the dressing room with Jade and Christina. Now after I got my dress Jade is trying on flower girl dresses for the wedding.

"So Jade which dress is your favorite?" I ask

"Well I wike thids one but lwve that one."She replies.

"Well you can get which ever on you want. I dont care Jade you can get which ever one you want. I love both of them its just your pick."

"I guess I wood wike this one over here." Shes and grabs the dress and walks out the door. The dress she picked was a short black dress with and gray sash along the middle and a _big _black flower on the right side. Then Christina runs out the door after her and goes to pay. When Christina is done paying we head back to her apartment to drop off our dresses. (Im going to take Christina out to get her dress when I figure out who the rest of my braids maids are.)

"So are we going to go get something to eat?" Asks Christina

"OHOH I want to go eat!" Yelled Jade

"Ummm... we can go to the Pit to see what they have good today." I answer and with that we walk off to the Pit for lunch.

**Now Tobias POV is going to be the same time as when Jade is getting her dress. So as Jade gets her dress Tobias and his grooms men are getting thier tuxes.**

Tobias POV

We are about to start to get fitted when Will comes running in.

"What the hell Will where have you been." I say

"Sorry Tris toke longer then I thought and Christina was helping her and I couldnt just leave Jade out there by herself." He said still panting.

"Oh and about that any word on the dress?"

"All Christina said was, and I quote, Is "That Four is really going to die when he sees her."

"Okay are you sure thats all she said."

"Yep" and we make your way back up to Zeke and Uriah.

We all make our way into dfferent dressing room to get fitted. All of us are wearing a black tux with a black tie and a gray button down. Also black dress shoes. We all stand there like we are fake dummies like in the front window while they pick and prod at us.

Our fitting only toke a half hour so we all agree to go for lunch down in the Pit.

We are in the Pit waiting inline for some food when I feel a little pair of rms wrap around my legs and hands go over my eyes.

"Alright Tris, Jade the gig is up." I say when I hear Jade go "Awwwhh!" in her sad little girl voice.

"I thought we had you dang it." Says Tris.

"Well it can take sometime to get good old Four here." I reply and before anyone can say another word I steal a kiss off of Tris. Then we all go and eat our lunch together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone this is the chapter with capture the flag so prepare for something awesome. (::) (::) :) :P**

Tris POV

I am making my way to the initiates room with Four hot on my heels. I pen the door and he walks in and yells "Time to get up, get dressed and meets us at the train tracks in 10!" and he makes he way back over to my side. When they start to walk up more I hear smart ass comments like "Why the hell do we have to get up?" and others like "Well what ever it is it can wait till the morning!"

"Well if you wait till the morning you will become faction less. Now get your sorry asses up and get a move on you don't make it to the train in time leave Dauntless!" I yell and with that they all scramble to their feet. I make my way to Four side in the hallway and start toward the train


	26. capture the FLAG!

**Hi sorry for the short chapter last time just needed to update! i have had a very tight schedule for the last few day sorry again bur heres the capture the flag in this one not the other one! (::) (::) :P **

Tobias POV

I see Tris walking back to me with a few of the others trailing her behind. I turn when shes at my side and we make our way to the train.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++10 minuets later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(say in sponge-bob voice!)

Its been 10 minuets and I can hear the train coming in the distance, we are missing about 2 initiates and the train is now perfectly in sight. The train comes rushing past us and we all start running toward the open car doors. I'm the first in and I help Tris in next and let the rest of them fend for themselves.

"Well do you know who didn't make it?" I ask Tris.

"Well I didn't see Connor or Lily in the dorm room when we were there and I don't see them now." She replies with a shrug and I make a mental note to tell Eric later.

I walk around on the train to find Eric so we can pick teams but the only person I find is Max.

"Hey Max where is Eric is he to chicken this year?" I ask

"No I'm sorry Four but Eric has been charged for the murder of your father." He says with a sympathetic look on his face but before I can answer Tris comes up behind and asks where Eric is and Max has to explain it again this time its worse for me to hear.

"Four if you like we may cancel the game and just not do it this year." he says

"Well I guess we should I would like to talk to Eric myself." I say and he yell to the initiates that there has been a change in plans and that there is going to be no game this year. Tris hasn't said anything yet, she has been handing my hand and rubbing my back.

Once Max is done there a sudden rush of noises coming from the initiates, but I dont hear them all I can hear are my thoughts rushing through my head and I take a set on the grond and place my had on Tris's shoulder and just think things through.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the short chapter but I updated twice yesterday so make sure you get the last 2 before this update. I will try to make the chapters longer I want to keep it suspenseful. please review and PM me thanks (::) (::) :P  
**

Tris POV

We are all back in the Dauntless compound after what just happened on the train. Tobias already left to go and see if he can talk to Eric now or has to wait till his trail. So now I'm alone with a bunch of pissed of initiates.

"Everyone please go back to dorms now and get back to bed tomorrow you have to fight so be ready." I yell over them, once they hear me some let out a little grumble and huff back to the dorm room.

Once again I'm alone in the middle of the pit. When I decide that I should head to bed. I pick myself up and head to the apartment. I put the key in the lock and enter the room. I decide to take a shower and leave a note for Tobias. I hop in the shower and scrub my head and wash my body, getting the the day off me. I get out and here a slam of the door, I wrap my towel around me and make my way out of the bathroom.

"Hello?" I say

"Sorry to startle you but I'm soo mad." Say Tobias as he give me a kiss.

"Why are you so mad?" I ask going in to the bedroom to get my pajamas.

"Well the guards said that I wasn't allowed to speak with Eric now and I wouldn't be able to speak with him."

"Well what did the guards say when you told them that you were the victims son?" I ask coming out clothed.

"They stared at me blankly like they were dumb." he says and lets out a defeated sigh.

I pull him toward me and pull him down on the couch. I kiss him softly on the lips and he pulls me in more forcefully. My hands trail his back up and down and then he pulls away and nods toward the bed. I get up and make my way over to the bed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 2 and a half weeks later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tobias POV

Its been almost two and a half weeks since Eric was charged with the murder of my father. I still feel a little bit down but I knew I could count on Tris to make everything fell better. Tonight is the welcoming of the 10 new Dauntless members. I'm now trying to figure out the ranks of everyone and so far

1. James

2. Alex

3. Madison

4. Sarah

5. Jasmine

6. Thomas (Dauntless born)

7. Joey (Also Dauntless born)

8. Emily

9. Delia (Dauntless born)

10. David (Dauntless Born)

I finish up by putting their names into the computer so we have them on file. I get up from my desk and make my way out of the control room. I lock the door behind me and go to find Tris to get ready for the party. I'm walking in the door and I see Tris on the floor her face buried in her knees and I can hear a faint sob.

"Hey is everything okay?" I ask knowing its not.

"Oh" she says startled "sorry, my mom just called-" and she starts to trail off

"What did she say?"

"She said my dad died of a heart attack."

"Oh... I'm sorry Tris I'm always here for you and you know that" Isay sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Well our fathers could be apart. Now could they" she said with a small laugh. I laugh too and we start to drift off into sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 1 hour later ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I jolt awake and find Tris still in my arms, her face smeared with tears. I move her careful not to wake her and check the the time on my watch. 4:44. I move back over to Tris and gently shake her awake. It takes me a few tries to wake but when I do I tell her what time it is and to go get ready. She nods her head at me and takes off into the bathroom. While I wait for her to finish I tidy up the place. When I hear the shower stop I go by the door when Tris comes out.

When she comes out I grab her and pull her into a kiss. Shes a little startled at first, but warms up. I pull her onto the bed and kiss her harder. But between a breath she stops me and says "Tobias we can't waste anymore time." I grown and go get in the shower. By the time I'm out Tris has on her makeup and she has on the black dress that she bought with Christina.

"Wow" I say

"What to much?" she asks

"No no, just wow. You look nice."

"Well thank you and so do you towel boy." she says with a laugh.

I grin and head over to the dresser and pull out my black slacks and a black polo with my black sneakers. Tris has black knee high boots with her short dress. Once we are both ready we head out to meet Christina and Will.

We make our way into the pit and once we are in we are greeted with cheers and shouts. Tris and I make our way onto the stage next to Max. Max tries to put up a hand to quiet the crowd down but it doesn't work, he has to yell into the microphone to quiet the crowd. Once they settle down Max begins with

"Hello and Welcome to the Dauntless initiation. Lets welcome our trainer this year. Four and Six!" the crowd erupts with cheers. Max hands the microphone over to me to announce this years members.

"In 10th place David! In 9th place Delia! In 8th is Emily! In 7th Joey! In 6th Thomas! In 5th Jasmine! In 4th place Sarah! In 3rd Madison! In 2nd Alex! And in 1st James!"I say and the crowd once again erupt into cheers. I turn off the mic and make my way off the stage. I notice some of the people from the crowd brought chairs and lifted the members into the air.

The music starts to play and Tris pulls me onto the dace floor. We dance for a few minuets then the DJ announces theirs karaoke. Christina pulls Tris off to the table to sign up. They come back minuets later laughing and giggling.

"Now what did you do?" I ask

"Oh you'll see." Tris says with a big smile on her, then the DJ calls my name.

**hey for the wait but make sure you read the other 2 chapters before. sorry i have had project after project. sorry will update sooner after finals.!**


	28. Chapter 28

Tris POV

The DJ calls Tobias's name and his face goes pale.

"Go on Four" coaxes Christina

"Yeah come on. do it for me. Please?" I say.

"okay" and he make his way on to the stage.

Then he hears the music and the lyrics start on the screen in front of him

_Jason haha. Jason_ Derulo

"Haha get jazzy on me. On that flight that you get on international. First class seat on my lap girll." Says Tobias really getting into the song. "Riden' comfortable. Cause I know what the girln' need. New York to Hyde. I got lipstick stamps pn my passport make hard to leave." making kissie faces at me. I blush and he continues "Been around the world don't speck the language."

"But your booty don't need a strain. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me." pointing at me again. "When you talk dirty to me." on the side Christina is having a laughing fit and recording it. "Talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me. Get Jazzy on me, you know the words to my songs. No i'm not anger. Ohh our conversations ain't long but you know what is!" and the crowd lets out a cheer. "I know what the girl wants London to Taiwan. I lipstick stamps on my passport think I need a new one. Been around the world don't speck the language. But your booty don't a strain. all I real in to understand is when you talk dirty me. Talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me."

The song ends and the crowd cheers. Tobias bows on the stage and then makes his way back to my side. When Tobias came back Christina closed the camera and let out a sigh.

"How was I?" Asked Tobias

"Good." I reply.

"Thanks."

I nod my head and we make our way back on the dance floor and order drinks.

+++++++++++++++++++++ 2 hours later++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wow I'm beat." I say trying not to fall over.

"Me too." Says Christina making a pouty face.

"Well I'me going home." I say and make my way toward the door.

I'm half down the hall when someone grabs my arm. I try to pull away but the grasp is to tight. I try to see who the person is but my vision is blurred form to many drinks. We enter a room and the person throws me on the bed. Once I hit the bed I black out.


	29. Chapter 29

** sorry for not updating had project after project. and for leaving you at a cliffhanger! heres the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV

"She will be fine, the reason she blacked out was because of all the alcohol. It's not your fault Four." I heard someone say but couldn't place the name. I try to open my eyes to see who's the there, but all I could see was the black walls of the infirmary before I was pulled back to sleep.

Tobias POV

I was only trying to make a special night for us after what has happened to our fathers. I wait at Tris's side for the rest of the day waiting for her to wake up. It was about 5:30 when she finally woke up.

"Tobias what happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" she asked with curiosity.

" Well you were on your back to the apartment when I grabbed your wrist, you were resisting me so I pulled you hard. I got to the door opened it and brought you to the bed. I tried to sit you up but you flanked like a snake with out a spine. So I brought you here and I have been here since 3 in the morning with you."

"Oh... Tobias I'm sorry for ruing the night I was so drunk and.. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry." she said and pulled me into a kiss. Once we break I reply "It's Okay we always have tonight. She smiles and I go to get the nurse to check us out.


	30. Chapter 30

**hey sorry for the cliffhanger on the last two chapters. Please give me feed back this chapter is on the wedding.**

Tris POV

Its about 4:30 when I wake up. This time I am in my own bed with Tobias next to me.I silently get up to make breakfast but as soon as I move Tobias grabs me by the waist and pulls me into his embrace.

"Tobias, I was going to make breakfast." I say but he goes on kissing me on my cheek and down my neck. I finally give in.

Tobias POV

I fell back to sleep after Tris embraced me. Now I let her go and I get a shower and get ready for work. Today is the first day back to work since training. When I get out of the shower Tris is still asleep in the bed.

"Tris, come on Tris time to get up." I say softly, she groans and turns over. "Come on Tris, today after work we get to pick out the cake and the theme of the wedding." and with that she was slowly making her way out of bed and to the shower.

Once she is in the shower I go out and make breakfast. Eggs and bacon for both of us. Tris comes out 20 minuets later all dressed for work at the tattoo parlor.

"Very well dressed hon." I say

"You to." she smilies and takes a seat across from me. We didn't talk much during breakfast. Once we were done We make our separate ways to work. I arrive at the control room 5 minuets early and I'm the only one here. I start my work and before I know it, it is 1:30 and my shift is over. I lock the door to the control room and make my way to the tattoo parlor.

Before I'm there I stop to get Christina. Already a month along and shes starting to show.

"Hey Christina. How have you been." I ask

"Well... I've had morning sickness and had a craving for mushrooms. So yeah I'm _great_" she replies as she shuts and locks the door.

"Where's Jade?"

"Oh she had a father, daughter day with Will."

We make it to the parlor in 5 minuets. Tris is outside on the bench. When she sees us she gets up and comes over.

"Hey Christina you look great." She says

"Thanks, but I feel like shit." says Christina and Tris laughs then she gives me a kiss and we make our way to the kitchen.

"I will make a deal with you." I say

"Oh you will. And whats the deal?" she asks

"I get to pick the cake and you get to pick the theme."

"Oh, let me guess the cake." says Christina "Dauntless cake?" I smile and we make our way to the kitchen.


End file.
